Seaweed Brain
by Buford the Table
Summary: What if Percy goes back to Goode? What is going through his mind as the Eidolon takes over him in MoA? How will he react if he sees Gabe again? Read to find out! PM me if you guys have any more ideas!
1. falling to my death

**Percy POV**

Aaaaaaaaaaah! Was all I could manage to think as I was zooming towards the asphalt.

Sadly this was not the first time I had fallen to my death. But this time there was no water to save me. And to think I had survived two wars. Heck I'd even survived Tartarus, but unfortunately the great Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus (twice), would die having a picnic with his girlfriend.

A couple of seconds ago I was having a great day. I was on a picnic with Annabeth, and of course being the seaweed brain I am chose a very tall skyscraper in Times Square to have our peaceful picnic. It was going great until we were slow dancing together, and I tripped, and fell off, and now hurtling towards my death.

**Jason POV**

****I was on a date with Piper, and we were having a great time. We were shopping in times square.

At the corner of my eye I saw something falling from the sky. With a start I realized it was a person. I quickly let go of Piper's hand, and launched into the air.

**Percy POV**

I was _peacefully_ tumbling through the air, when I saw something flying towards me. I squinted to get a better look. Was it a person? Wait people don't fly! Unless... Jason! Thank the gods!

It was a mix between him catching me and me falling on him, but we managed not to die. It took me a couple seconds to realize he was holding me bridal-style. Gods this was embarrassing if the camp found out I would NEVER hear the end of it.

"My Hero," I muttered sarcastically

"Your welcome," he replied while rolling his eyes

Wait what about Annabeth? I looked up to see her holding her phone and smiling evilly at us. She had recorded the whole thing. Uh oh. This was going to be a long week at camp.


	2. going back to Goode

**Hey guys here's the second chapter just for you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO! Uncle Rick does!**

I was NOT looking forward to today

A couple of weeks after getting home from Greece Paul asked me if I was going to Goode in the fall.

I was not really excited about the idea. Ever since I'd gotten out of Tartarus I had been attracting monsters like crazy.

In fact one of the first things Grover had said to me after the war was that my scent was much more powerful than when I had last seen him. I don't know if that was his way of telling me I needed a shower or if he was being serious, but either way I was not looking forward to going back to school. The only reason I accepted the offer was to keep my promise to Annabeth that I would go to college and study surfing.

The moment I walked into school I immediately regretted my decision. Everyone stared at me like I had murdered someone. I wondered who had spread the nasty rumors. I wondered what they were this time. You would think they would have given me more respect considering I had saved the world about three weeks ago.

Jerks

People mostly ignored me all morning. I was thankful when third period finally came, English. It's not that I was any good at English. It was because my stepfather was the teacher and he understood my demigodishness. And yes it is a word.

Once Paul got the class to settle down. There was a loud crash and a growl coming from outside. I stood up and ran to the window. My fears had been confirmed. There were five Hellhounds that looked ready to feast on some demigod.

Really? do they have to come now?

I wasn't really worried I could fight them easily, but the mortals were going to see me fighting five poodles and that was probably not going to boost my ego. Oh well I had expected a fight all morning.

I sighed and looked at Paul.

"Mr. Blofis my I please be excused to use the restroom?" I said in a formal voice.

Paul smiled knowing the real reason I had to leave. Ever since I had told Paul the truth about me he had started to see through the mist.

"Certainly Mr. Jackson," he said mocking my tone. "But don't have too much fun I'd like to bring you back to your mother in one piece."

Everyone stared at us weirdly, so much for trying to boost my ego.

I ran out side in to the front of the school, ignoring the shouts from the office to get back to class.

I immediately spotted the Hellhounds. They were pretty easy to spot considering they were the size of pickup trucks. I got Riptide out. A pang of sadness filled my heart. I hated killing Hellhounds. Especially because Ms. O'Leary had died in the war. But unfortunately the monsters didn't leave me any choice.

It was a pretty easy job. After there was no more hounds, I entered the school to find the principal waiting for me . He told me it was unacceptable to run out of school like that. I gave a dramatic sigh as he sat me down in the office.

If I was going to have to go through this routine every time a monster attacked me at school I was going to have a LONG year at Goode.

Dear gods, what had I gotten myself into?

**Please review it would mean a lot! :D**


End file.
